the_vulpin_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Vulpin
Basic info: The Vulpin is a Normal-Type monster that the player is given to raise and train to fight monsters that cause chaos in the land where Vulpin Adventure takes place. It is received from the Mysterious Stranger in the beginning of the game. Appearance: Vulpins are rather short, bipedal creatures. They have long ears and short front limbs, as well as stronger back limbs and a long tail ending in a tuft of fur. Their colors can vary wildly from individual to individual and is determined by the preferences of their owners. It is unknown as to whether or not wild Vulpins vary in color as much as domesticated ones do, or whether or not Vulpins even exist in the wild at all. The snout of a Vulpin superficially resembles a beak, having a somewhat pointed tip, and their nostrils reside directly in the snout instead of a nose. Vulpin Colors Vulpins carry the potential to sport a wide variety of Fur Colors. These include several colors that the player has at the beginning of the game: * Yellow * Light Blue * Orange * Brown * Red * Green * Purple * Grey As well as four fur colors that the player can only obtain with Paintbrushes: * Black (This color is obtained by defeating the Black Brushbeast) * Pink (This color is obtained by defeating the Pink Brushbeast) * Blue (This color is obtained by defeating the Blue Brushbeast) * White (This color is obtained by defeating the White Brushbeast) Abilities: Vulpins are perhaps the most adaptable creature of all in Vulpin Adventure, as they can utilize every type of Moves, as well as a basic Attack that lacks a type at all. They can also Defend themselves, reducing the damage they take from any attack, as well as having the ability to Meditate, increasing their Happiness in the midst of a battle (thus increasing their fighting ability back to its maximum). Vulpins can also be taught how to restore their own health with the ability Heal. Vulpins are also capable of changing their Fur Color at will (maybe simply by dyeing their fur with Paint), and they can investigate various Item Droppers in order to dig up supplies and equipment, such as health- and MP-restoring items. Vulpins can also occasionally dig up equipment from Item Droppers, including weapons, armor, and others. Habitat: The player is given a single Vulpin to train at the very beginning of the game. This is because they seemed suitable to the Mysterious Stranger that greets them upon arrival to the region. The main reason the player is given a Vulpin is in order to drive the Monsters out of the local area, but it can also be assumed that having a Vulpin is effective protection from the local monsters that have recently begun to roam the area (some of which are far stronger than the others). When not out in one of the various Locations around the world, fighting monsters, the player's Vulpin is content to wander around the meadow that it and the player call Home. Care and Diet: Vulpins are (presumably) herbivores, preferring a diet of Banapples and Starberries. However, they well could be omnivores, but there is never a meat-based food option available for the player to feed their Vulpin. Whenever a Vulpin becomes unhappy due to excessive time in-battle, the player can restore its mood (as well as Health or Mana Points) by feeding it. However, when a Vulpin loses a battle, feeding it these items will not increase its mood but love and comfort will. A Vulpin's mood affects how well it does in battle. Much like many real-life animals (including humans), even if a Vulpin is in top physical shape, if its mood is poor it will not do well in battle; however, if the player makes sure their Vulpin is happy, they will do their best to excel. Other Notes: * Considering that the player's Vulpin is the only one that can be seen throughout the world of Vulpin Adventure, it can be assumed that they are extremely rare creatures. * They are the only monster that the player can own, train, or take care of. * If the player leaves their Vulpin idle at Home for too long, their mood will go down; sometimes, if left idle at home for a short time, they will go to sleep and take a short nap. * They are the only creature in the game capable of learning every Ability. * It is the only creature in Vulpin Adventure known to have battle prowess that depends on its mood. Gallery: a3509391813_16.jpg|The intro art Vulpin adventure.png|Customizing Vulpin mm_the_vulpin_by_mappermightyena-d49sisy.jpg|A Vulpin in a bad mood Color Variations: Fur_Colour_Brown.png|Brown Fur_Colour_Grey.png|Grey Fur_Colour_Purple.png|Purple Fur_Colour_Light_Blue.png|Light Blue Fur_Colour_Green.png|Green Fur_Colour_Yellow.png|Yellow Fur_Colour_Orange.png|Orange Fur_Colour_Red.png|Red Fur_Colour_Black.png|Black Fur_Colour_Pink (1).png|Pink Fur_Colour_Navy.png|Azure Fur_Colour_White.png|White Artwork: Vulpin with a stick by firequill-d48nxr9.png|Vulpin With a Stick by Firequil Vulpin turnaround.png|Turnaround of a Vulpin Happiness: Mrrow!.PNG|Very Happy happy-ish.PNG|Happy zzz.PNG|Neutral ....PNG|Unhappy Im sad.PNG|Really Unhappy Category:Monsters Category:Normal Element Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Rare Monsters Category:Vulpin Care